A Differentiated Victory
by Movingmillion
Summary: What if Cell's power was further dwarfed by Gohan? Rated K for mild language.


_This is a what if scenario where Gohan actually takes things seriously during his fight against Perfect Cell. Not entirely seriously, because then the battle would be over in seconds and the story would have no merit. Thank you to Zekbolt55 for reviewing my previous story, I probably wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you. Please if you are leaving a negative review do not use profanity because it really puts me down and doesn't help. This doesn't mean you cannot leave negative reviews, I'm just saying don't hate and say that it's the worst thing since Zika or whatever. Thank you._

"Boy! Look at what you've done, you've made a fool of me!"

"Cell isn't in his perfect form anymore!" States a shocked Trunks.

"Yes, Gohan has won. Cell doesn't even stand a chance against him." Says Piccolo.

"Boy, you will die at my hand!"

"You'll die trying." States an extremely cocky Gohan.

"I'll end you like I did your little cyborg friend!" States cell, but something he really shouldn't have said.

"Hmm... who are you talking about? Are you talking about 16...!? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT 16 LIKE THAT!"

Gohan punches Cell so hard you could see his arm from cell's chest.

"AAAAAGH! Son of a-GAAAAGH!..."

Cell was frothing from his mouth again, he was about to vomit.

"BLEEURGH!"

Cell had vomited out Android 17, like 18 before him.

"No... nononononononononononoNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! Please don't do this to me... I'm begging you!"

His power level was dropping dramatically. He was reverting to his imperfect form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He screams in a voice changing from his semi perfect voice to his imperfect voice.

His deformation back to his imperfect form had been finished. The Z warriors were all shocked, frozen solid, and completely in awe at what Gohan had just done to Cell.

"YOU FILTHY BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY PERFECTION! I WILL ABSORB YOUR ENERGY AND USE IT TO BECOME STRONGER THAN MY PERFECT FORM IN THIS FORM!"

"You make me laugh. You think you have power now? Let alone enough to try to _**drink**_ me like a coward, like you did those countless innocent men, women and children? Keep on dreaming you whelp."

"Don't get cocky you insolent brat!"

"Soon enough you will be begging for forgiveness, You don't deserve forgiveness. You would just continue doing were doing before, or you would try to kill us all, or you would try attacking my friends with your stupid clones. I finally see that some people do not have any good in their hearts, and you are one of them. You deserve to die- in fact, no. You need to feel pain for what you did to me, Cell. But more importantly, you need to feel pain for what you did to Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Chioutzu, my Dad, piccolo, Yamcha, everyone. I'll make sure that you never hurt or kill a single soul again. You will feel the wrath of the THOUSANDS of people that you mercilessly killed! You're disgusting life will come to an end, but not before you get to suffer."

"If you think that you are going to kill me, you are sorely mistaken brat! Makankosap-

Gohan teleports to Cell before he finishes charging the Special Beam Cannon and breaks his arm off.

"AAAAAHHGH! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW! AAAGH!

Cell was becoming extremely massive, with his eyes almost popping out of its sockets.

"Ahahahahahahahah! Don't even think about touching me, or I might explode, and turn all of your disgusting friends into dust! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"No! What have I done?! Why didn't I just kill him straight out? I'm so sorry everyone...

... wait, I have one idea. I was able to learn the instant transmission technique when I got this form so, I'm going to teleport away from you guys with Cell, to an uninhabited planet called Raicro. It's the fake Namek that we saw, remember Krillin? To make sure that he dies, I will use a Super Kamehameha the moment he explodes so he doesn't stand a chance of survival. I will end the threat. Don't worry about me. If anything, You could get Dende to create brand new Dragon Balls to wish me back to life."

"Son!"

"Gohan please!"

"I'm sorry guys, this is the only way I can think of destroying cell forever, with me being the last person that he takes the life of. Sure, he might get what he wants by killing me, but then again, he will be dead, in hell, being punished with Frieza... I'll miss you all... Dad, tell Mom that this was the only thing I could do. No matter how much she berates you and doesn't believe you, make sure that she knows that it wasn't you're fault, either."

"Son, p-...please...!"

"I'm sorry Dad. It's the only way.

... Goodbye guys.

Gohan teleports to the fake Namek that they had seen years earlier, making sure that cell was going with him, to make sure that his sacrifice was not in vain.

"GOHAAN!" Cried all of the Z fighters

"I can't get out of this explosion mode!"

"Good, you can't get out of your death...

Super... KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEHAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME! I WAS PERFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!..."

Cell was destroyed, and thanks to the Super Kamehameha, not a single cell of Cell survived, but then again, none of the young Gohan's cells survived.

Goku knew the moment when Gohan died. He was feeling a mix of emotions. Happiness that Cell was destroyed, gratefulness for a Gohan's sacrifice, but ultimately, sadness for the passing of his son Gohan. In the mix of emotions that he felt during this outbreak, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. He was to protect the world from Bojack, and everyone who attacked the Earth before the arrival of Majin Buu. Gohan would be revived at the World Tournament where Goten fought Kid Trunks and Goku was scheduled to fight Vegeta.

The world had been saved, but at such a loss.


End file.
